Viking Wizardry
Даёт бафф (отнимает единицу маны каждый шестой ход): +2 +2 +1 +2 |skill2 = Корни Скаты (Skatha's Roots) |image2 = Skathas_roots64.png |description2 = Призванные корни намертво приковывают ваших врагов к земле и наносят периодический урон от своих крепких объятий. |effect2 = Способность: Накладывает обездвиживание на противника и причиняет удушающий урон. |skill3 = Арктический смерч (Arctic Vortex) |image3 = Arctic_vortex64.png |description3 = Призовите ледяные Ветра Севера, чтобы проморозить плоть врагов до костей. |effect3 = Способность: Накладывает на противника дебафф: -1 -1 -2 Также каждый ход причиняет небольшой урон холодом. |skill4 = Нечестивый боевой клич (Unholy Warcry) |image4 = Unholy_warcry64.png |description4 = Ваш ужасающий боевой крик вселяет страх и слабость в сердца врагов. Уменьшает их способность сражаться и самое главное сопротивляться. |effect4 = Способность: Накладывает на противников дебафф, не позволяющий атаковать. |skill5 = Рука Белимоура (Hand of Belimawr) |image5 = Firehand64.png |description5 = Рука Белимавра действительно огненная. Наделяет ваши атаки силой огня и даёт вам защиту от него. А также расходует манну так, что поверить сложно. |effect5 = Способность: Даёт бафф (отнимает единицу маны каждый шестой ход): +4 +3 +2 |skill6 = Молния Тора (Thor's Fulminaric Bolt) |image6 = Fulminaric_bolt64.png |description6 = Обрушьте яростную мощь молнии Тора на своих врагов! |effect6 = Способность: Наносит удар в указанную точку, затем относительно этой точки бьёт ещё раз областью в 9 клеток. }}Notes: Power of Magic Steel At early levels, Magic Steel just about does enough damage to allow a frail mage to kill basic enemies in one attack. It won't be used much afterwards. Skatha's Roots Skatha's Roots is a good root spell, preventing an enemy from moving for ~5 rounds, and doing a significant amount of damage (30% - 50% of their total hp) to them. It can be used to block off paths for swarms such as monster zoos, giving ample time to cast many spells. It also doubles up as a way to get rid of pesky ice monsters which are all but immune to Arctic Vortex. Arctic Vortex Arctic Vortex is incredibly good at dishing out a lot of damage for very little resources. While it does take 4 to 6 rounds for most enemies to die to the damage, it only requires a single turn to cast per enemy (which in turn kills them 6 rounds later). As such it is only of the only ways to get rid of one enemy per turn. At ~25 Magical Power, it also only costs 6 mana, which is just low enough to chain cast it for dozens of rounds with maxed Blood Magic. Around 40 Magical Power, it becomes essentially free at 4 cost, because you regenerate mana faster than you spend it. It is also possible to cast the same spell more than once on one enemy, doing a ridiculous amount of damage to them. Possibly unintended, and rarely necessary, as one application will kill pretty much everything. But it works well for bosses. Unholy Warcry Hand of Belimawr Hand of Belimawr is a melee buff that is best for those that rarely melee. Because it doesn't require upkeep mana and never runs out without cause, it can be stacked up easily. It stacks up to three applications, giving you a total of 6 fire resistance and 12 combined damage, but only for four attacks. Which means for a caster, this is basically 6 fire resistance without disadvantage (if you never melee, it never runs out), a huge boon for a single skill point. And in emergency situations, you can burst for absurdly high amounts of damage, as +12 extra is nothing to scoff at. Thor's Fulminaric Bolt While it does decent damage, Arctic Vortex is usually plain better, because it does three to four times as much damage over a few turns for a lot less mana. For a character built around Viking Wizardry, this is the fallback when monsters have high resistances, or you need some extra burst damage. Strategy At first glance, this looks more like a skill made for melee characters, but in fact, it works a lot better for pure casters (who have a decently high Magical Power and Mana Regeneration stat, and maxed Blood Magic): Important for the later stages: Vortex, Roots, Bolt and Belimawr use four different resistances (Arctic, Toxic, Lightning, Fire), which means you will always have something that works well against enemies with high resistance against one of them. It's not such a great skill for fighters though: Belimawr runs out quickly, the nukes require too much mana, and Warcry is not worth using anyway. en:Viking Wizardry Категория:Нужен перевод Категория:Навыки